


I understand

by Tak



Category: Dragon Age 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tak/pseuds/Tak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I'm currently playing through trying to get to know Anders.<br/>His face still makes me angry, but I at least feel a little sorry for his character.<br/>Now I am a Mage sympathiser, and the little back story is the story I always play with. Because I find the conflict good for hawk as a character, she is quite strict about mages and the circle, she believes in what the circle is trying to do, but she knows how wrong it can be. </p><p>Just a little ditty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I understand

Anders glared at Hawke watching her hand over the mages. He held his tongue while the Templars marched them back to the circle. She had fought to give them lenience, so they went slaughtered at least but they were going back to the hell of the chantrys captivity.  
"If you had an ounce of decency or compassion in you, you would have set them free."  
Hawke stopped abruptly, so fast in fact that he almost walked into her. She turned to Fenris and Varric and waved for them to continue.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"You heard me. You harp on about your morals, and ethics but in truth its all one big grey area to you isn't it? You'll stop slavers because it gets you one step closer to Fenris bed, and beat up thugs to please Aveline. But the mages, you won't help the mages." He Ranted venting his frustrations.  
Hawke remained absolutely still, her face a flat mask as her glittering green eyes locked with his golden ones.  
"You forget all my young life I harboured two mages, I come from a family of magic. If any one knows your frustrations its me."  
"So why don't you help!" He shouted anger getting the best of him. She was unmoving. He thought it would be better at least if she got angry like Fenris, if he had some sort of emotional response, again her words were quiet and strong. "It wasn't my fight. I did my best for them and kept them alive."  
"They could have lived free"  
"What in Tevintar? Those who are greedy would turn to blood magic and torture countless. Those too kind or weak would be tortured. I will not have my name attached to that."  
He scoffed, becoming the petulant child.  
"Anders I have one chance to help the mages in Kirkwall. To do it in a way that will last, I have to play their game, I have to follow the rules and change them in a way that no one gets hurt. There is no quick fix to this problem."  
"You would loose your patience if you had lost some one to the circle. If your budding romance with the elf was in peril because one of you was a Mage..."  
He saw her crack for just an instant. The smooth veneer broke he thought his words had moved her as she slowly spoke.  
"I was 18 when I met her." Hawke spoke softly "she was maybe a year older, her brother was in a tourney against me we meet in the one of the medical tents. Skin of ebony and hair like midnight, she was for the longest of times my whole world." She paused for a moment to look across the coast line. "Just before the blight she was found out. Outed by one of the towns folk, and taken to the circle."  
"And how long did it take for you to get over her? Forget her in the circle?" It was not uncommon, the Ferelden circle was miles from any where, and who wanted to be reminded of prison their loved ones were in.  
Hawke turned towards Anders and ran her hands over her face. "I never really did. I visited when ever I could, never as often as I liked, making some excuse or another. For years it went on, we wrote letters when I couldn't travel the distance. Then one day, nothing."  
She found a rock and sat down on it throwing pebbles off the cliff side and watching it cascade down.  
He dreaded to ask. "What happened?"  
"She failed her Harrowing."  
Hawke's words rendered the cliff side silent. Anders was tongue tied, he could have been cruel and pushed the subject. This proved that she knew the horrors the circle was capable off. Yet he had never seen Hawke like that. Human, vulnerable, some one who had loved and lost.  
"When I say I know. I really do know. I just need you to trust me." She stood up and faced him.  
"Starting a war will not help your cause. Undermining the Templars will only make them angry and come down harder. Do not become the creature they already assume you are."


End file.
